Lyoko the hidden truth
by SithLordNilis
Summary: When Ulrich's family adopts a pair of twins they found in Paris with no memories of who they are, where their from, things get interesting for the Lyoko warriors. Rating subject to change at a later date


Rosa POV

I squeal as I rush out of my room still in my PJs I rush to the kitchen hugging our mom "omg I get to go to school yay!" I giggle as I sit down on my chair. My brother Lucius walks in wearing a hooded jet black cyber punk trench coat covering a black skull and crossbones t-shirt, black cargo pants, black leather combat boots, and his signature sunglasses with a built-in flashlight. He keeps his hood up and the coat closed.

"Sis calm down mom is gonna have a heart attack with all of your hyperness or maybe I need to get Orochi my loyal snake to tickle you mwahahahaha." Lucius says. "ooooo bacon."

I giggle as I start to eat my pancakes I laugh " mr snake loves me, I wake up with him in my bed a lot" syrup on my chin I smile at Lucius.

"argh you snake stealer, he my best friend, my brother from another mother."

Ulrich yawns as he walks out he sees me bouncing on my heels he chuckles and rub my head as he walks by. "i know ulrich is my best friend"smiles at him he smiles a little at me before he starts to eat too. After I finish eating I head upstairs to change into my normal style my hair mostly pink, blue ends half my hair in two pigtails the rest down, black tights with a chain belt multiple chains hang on my hip a white shirt the shoulder off it wraps around my neck freeing my shoulders it hugs my arms, boots that goes to just under my knees with a lot of buckles with platform heels. I skip down the stairs from my attic bedroom giggling ulrich what are we gonna do in the dorm rooms that picture you showed me was so dull how will me and Charlie gonna sleep in there" dramatically put my hand on my forehead laughing as charlie peeks out from my hair,a black and tan dumbo rat. My eyes widen before I Jump again." Are we gonna meet your friends? Ohhhh yay!"

"Argh you damn hyper devil stop freaking out or fangirling please I am about to shove you in a backpack, never mind the physics of it, then dump you in a river."

Pouts at you, my eyes grow big "just because your a mr grouch in The morning...this is why loves me more." I mumble the last part.

"I am not a grouch I want to show up without making everyone hate us for your hyper attitude."

Looks down at my feet "everyone loves my hyper they say it's cute…"

"What's their age 20-30 or 12-18 on one hand they could be pervs or they could really mean it but I think It's best if we try to blend in after all those men might still be out there hunting us like wolves or rats or something." Lucius says

I sigh then look away. " you scare away any friends i have around my age you know that right? People Think you're like a punk rock death…"

"Look I am terrified here I can't even remember our family name or anything I am so worried that I will lose you just like we lost our memories." Lucius says with tears pouring down his face.

Tears up a little "they won't find us here i don't want to not live because some punk men wanted to use us, don't you wanna leave the past behind us and make more memories? " hugs him I bury my face into his neck.

"what if we had a sister or something important, we need to find out more so we can continue with a clean conscious or at least I need to What if they are terrorists and we had info to stop them I have to know so I can protect you sis." Lucius says.

" we promised to put that behind us, Doesn't matter who we was or what we knew that not us now I'm tired of staying up all night scared that they would come get us… "I huffed and grab my backpack.

"Sis I am tired of not knowing who I am, what if I was a murderer, I have to know, we were here once, I know that much, I recognize the factory, but I don't know why, so after school today I am investigating it." Lucius finished quietly. Ulrich stiffen before walking to us. "Lu stop with the factory you have nothing to do with it and you are not bringing Rosa there got it!" he glared at him showing he means it.

"Not a chance bro I have to know this is vital for my mind and for my health as you know my mind fixates on one thing then gets so into it and nitpicks it till it learned everything it can even to the point of locking myself in my room, i could die from starvation." Lucius says desperately.

"you know rosa follows us around what if she follows you there and gets hurts? And Rosa will never let you starve you know that you gonna think more Lu she barely pay attention to things we say" he points at me showing me staring at a fly on the wall.

"I know brother but i have to know Its just too much of an open book for me I just have to find out why I know that place I sometimes see a sad old man or a young version of me and rosa wandering the town looking ghostly like imprints of the past." Lucius says sadly.

I walk out of the house my eyes drifting around before I hop onto a small stone ledge and walking on it ulrich rushes after me "brother come on I know it's sad but you need to learn to come to term with the past it's over past us never to return again so let's look at the future it's waiting for us with open arms." Smiles I look at a old tree before I frown. "Old memories only bring more pain and I'm don't want that anymore… no more brother…" Jumps down and pulls up my hood to my hoodie our mom calls us to get in the car I walk slowly.

"All I ask is to be allowed one chance to learn all I can at the factory then I will call it quits I swear on the food of the gods aka salmon please." Lucius begs.

" brother what if you do find something but it's something you didn't wanna learn.. What will you do?" I frown looking at lu before I climb into the car Lucius follows Immediately.

"I don't know but I doubt I can feel worse than when we were captives. After that incident in the chamber my arm still bleeds when…." Lucius starts

" Brother! What did I say about that." I cut him off glaring at him before I look down "I got plenty of that memory and guilt for it without you bring it up again.."pulls my hair out of my face, Ulrich climbs in and we start to drive.

"It was my fault sis I couldn't let them hurt you if I lost you I don't think I would last an hour before I died." Lucius says obviously pained by the thought.

"I'm not stupid we got caught because i fell but stop talking about it I don't want to meet people with a sour feeling ." I turn on the music singing along with it.

"I only have a half day since they put gym off my schedule until my arm heals." Lucius says then smiles at me.

" I told you I didn't need you protecting me I'm just as strong as you are and you're still hurt and now its worse!" I huff as I lean back.

Time skip 1 pm

Pov Lucius

I sneak through the Forest toward the factory following ghost me. As I get close I feel more nervous but I have to do this I must know who I am lying to myself is not my style so as I enter I turn on my flashlight. I see a rope at the entrance. I slowly look around to ascertain if there is a threat in the room. Seeing none I slide down the rope and sprint to the oddly still active elevator. I press the green button. Which takes me to a sublevel with a computer not just any computer but a supercomputer state of the art too. As I sit down a girl appears on screen. "I haven't detec..." the words die on her lips as she looks at me.

I hear the elevator turn on and starts to move it carries someone down a level lower than I am, a small voice comes from a latter "brother? What is that" heads for the scanner. I head down the latter I see my sister walk into a scanner it quickly start up it opens to her being gone. I enter after her.

I look up to see her body slightly blurry, her hair in a high ponytail the bang covering her right eye, it's colored pink and blue, it more blue than pink, ninja costume with its sleeveless tank top showing her belly, a small skort(skirt with tight shorts under it) a choker necklaces and a matching arm band, sleeves starting at her elbow goes past her palm not connecting to her hand tight black socks that goes to her mid thigh just above her left sock is a small bag hooked to her leg, high platform black boots that goes to her shin. It's black with a medium dark purple edges her eyes locked on me wrapped around her chest in an x pattern is a heavy looking chain in the middle of her shirt is a skull that keep it locked in place she stares at me.

"oww my head hurts you ok sis? Sis?" I say. She points at me and stammers " ahhh...blurry ...you clothes…"she keeps her eyes locked on me as she tries to talk

my normal clothes changed to Dark blue robes with a crimson sash at the waist and a symbol that looks like an A that is missing the middle line with a black hood, black leather, boots black leather gloves.

We hear shooting before Ulrich lands next to us attacking the small shelled robot. "Get Rosa and get into that tower now" He slices the robot before going after a giant crab.

"Yes sir General crazy!" I yell. I stare at the crab my eyes widen my heart beat quicken with a strange feeling of familiarity my eyes scan the land before landing on a tower.

" Brother cover me " I say not understanding why I take off running to the tower the crab goes after me. I jump over a laser and roll behind a tree. I notice I am about 80 feet from the tower with about three crabs closing in on me.

A voice fill our heads "Ulrich, yumi, aelita and odd on their way but something weird with those two almost like their not complete…"

"What the hell do you mean Not complete?" I yell.

Rosa Jumps over the crab pulling out one of Her scythes and kill it before sliding into the tower. I take off after her. "i mean there is a part of you missing I never seen it like this be careful don't take too much damage Ulrich are they your family?" He groans I can tell he runs his hands through his hair three people land behind you.

"What the hell is going on in here it's like a freaky alternate world where I'm a kickass assassin

"LUCE!" rosa scream loud from inside the tower she falls to the ground.

"Sis" I yell. Running into the tower everyone follows after you, two shadows floats in front of me the room lights up to show its us….

Pov Lucius

I scream holding my head as I collapse to the ground when the ghost me thing touches me. I am unconscious landine next to my sister who was touched by hers we hit the ground. I wake up after what seems like hours. "ugh my head anybody get the number of that tank that hit me son of a…"

"Ezio shut up there is no tank here and they don't have numbers…. Wait! Where is she…" her eyes widen as rosa sit up from falling to the ground.

"yeah where Is our sis when I last saw her she was asleep in the tower."

Ulrich look at us "what are you talking about we don't have a sister" he walks to Rosa she let out a yelp as she look around saying "w..we remember!"

"Ulrich shut up where is Aelita, Rosa and I were guarding her when we lost our memories?" I ask.

" brother get up we remember what happen about the people and about aelita…" she tears up and I give her a hug. they all look confused.

Pov gem\rosa

We all got brought back to the real world and sat by the computer.

"Brother you should explain" I look around at everyone I'm calm which is odd for rosa Ulrich look at me worried.

"Alright me and my sister gem here we was hitchhiking down and lonesome road… oww" ezio say I frown and slaps him upside the head.

"Dummy I mean about our family and the computer"

"sorry I was trying to be funny, Any way Our dad was a famous scientists and some men in black came to our home but dad took us to this factory although I was half asleep so I remember very little he told us about our older sister and how she was locked away someplace safe we was told he was gonna put us in the same place and we need to protect her..so we 10 years after she was but in we was too…" he stops and I take over. " we learned about her aelita so we spent a long time you remain asleep until we was ripped out of the computer…" I look at Ezio wanting him to explain the science stuff.

"The stronzi did not understand the procedures to extract a person and their minds they're deficiente. Bastards need to learn proper hacking protocols." Aelita looks at us before rushing to us glomping us and taking us to the ground. Ezio slips and knocks over yumi. He tries to push Aelita off him while laughing. "I love my family it's perfect now."

Pov Ezio\Lucius

After the impromptu snuggle attack I get up. "aw shit it's 8 mom is gonna kill us. Frak frak frak frak frak we are gonna die goddamn it."

" do you know what this means?" rosa smirks as she look at everyone.

"WE ARE SOOOO DEAD SIS MOM IS GONNA KILL US" I yell.

"Noooo it means Aelita and Ulrich are now family hehehehe yay " Ulrich rolled his eyes as he messes up Rosa hair at her cute innocent side. Aelita blushes thinking about it before she smiles. I start singing 'ain't no rest for the wicked'. Rosa hits me frowning "I'm the singer not you brother" Rosa giggles before she yawns and she rub her eyes.

"B-b-b-b-b-but It's my favorite song why I no allowed to sing it?" I say with tears pouring from my eyes. Rosa scoots towards Ulrich before leaning against his shoulder she grabs my hand smiling happily. " hehehe" odd looks at us before looking away

POV Rosa

At lunch at school next day We are all sitting together eating I look up as odd sits next to me and start to talk to me I laugh lightly at his silly jokes i look up and give Ezio a glare mouthing 'don't you dare go after him'. Ezio shoots a glare at odd mumbling under his breath "must not scare him away no matter how much he keeps touching her, she is my sister must not kill odd for reminding me of my failure at protecting her and for making her laugh…" He smirks as an plan formed in his mind. later that day Ezio sees him in the hallway and put his plan into action he walks into the bathroom and he follows Ezio says "She is my sister and if you upset her at all I will end you, burn your corpse, feed the leftover meat to Orochi my anaconda and use your ashes as kitty litter understand catboy?" he growls out with rage. Odd pales, Ulrich smiles as he clears his throat "wow I never seen this before he must like you odd what he trying to say is that she is more fragile than she seems and we are use to boys trying to hurt her" odd eyes widen as he thinks

"The last one was buried alive by yours truly" Ezio says with a grin,ulrich hits him with his elbow and says. "He joking odd but we did break his legs multiple times every other day for a month…"

"and castrate him" Ezio says in a sing song voice Ulrich looks at Ezio then sighed. " no you didn't Lucius you planned it but you didn't because we both know she would be upset at you…"

"B-b-b-but my job is to terrify him, mom gave it to me." Ezio says.

"He is my best friend Lucius your job of terrifying is for when we don't know the guy enough.. And now you are stopping and dropping this he not asking her to marry him…" Odd hears that and blushes, Ulrich pushes you out of the room he looks at odd" he not going to do something to you he won't she would be pissed at him."

"Fine he can talk to her but the threat stands." Ezio says in his quiet someone is gonna die voice. As soon as they head out I see them both and walk up to them* I know that face tell me you didn't scare away someone?

Pov Ezio

As I walk away I decide to go to Lyoko.

After scanning in I summon a mongoose like vehicle called the M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle. I get on and start burning rubber in this artificial desert environment. I also have a TAR-21 with Holographic Weapon Sight. It's a beautiful gun.


End file.
